


Negotiations

by major_general



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/pseuds/major_general
Summary: After the kiss with Sharon, Bucky needs to discuss some things





	

"I don't think I'm ready for a foursome," Bucky said as soon as Steve shut the door of the bug. 

"Why are you like this," sighed Sam. 

"I'm just trying to put my veto out there." 

Sam turned and looked him in the eye, "What foursome do you think you're invited to?" 

Steve put his head in his hands, "Bucky, it's not--it's not like that." 

"What's it like?" 

Sam turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, man, what's it like?"

Steve fidgeted in the tiny driver’s seat and turned on the car. "It's not a foursome." 

"I don't understand," Bucky said. "Who's getting left out? Is it me?"

 Again Sam looked behind him, "Excuse me?"

 "Well, Steve seems to be picking the girl. And I don't know why he always gets to pick the girls."

 "None of your girls ever liked me."

 "Well, yeah, they were dumb, Steve. I still need to know who is getting left out."

 Sam put his head in his hand, "What kind of shit were you up to in the forties?"

 Steve made a left onto the on ramp for the motorway. "Sam."

 "What?"

 Steve sighed, "No, Sam. I'm answering Bucky's question. You're the one left out."

 Bucky shifted in his seat, "That doesn't make any sense. I was willing to accept him. Or at least give him a try."

 "What kind of kinky shit are you--"

 "Sam was never interested in me, Bucky."

 "Who's not interested in you? Besides dumb girls from Brooklyn?"

 This was all a bit too much for Sam. "When did you ever hit on me to know I was not interested?"

 "Ummm, when we met? But then you seemed more interested in Natasha so I backed off and figured you just wanted to be friends."

 "You're telling me that you tried to date me."

 "Yes, but then Bucky was back too and I was pretty sure you wouldn't want him."

 Bucky scoffed, "Who doesn't want me? I could seduce him."

 "Never going to happen," Sam said through his teeth.

 "So then as I said, Sam's a friend and not part of our relationship. If our relationship is back on?" Steve asked.

 "It was only off because we died, pal."

 Steve huffed, "And then because you hid from me for two years."

 Bucky frowned, "I needed to get my head back together, to make sure I wasn't a threat to you."

 "You know what, if we weren't wanted by every country in the world right now," said Sam, "I'd make you drop me off because this is not the kind of conversation you have with another person in the car."

 And then Steve with his puppy dog eyes said, "Sorry, Sam."

 "Fuck you, Rogers," because who can stay mad at him when he pulls that face.

 "Ok, so no foursome then," Bucky said. "Tell me about the girl then. She's a CIA agent?"

 "She used to be SHIELD. They had her pretend to be a nurse and move in next to me. I tried to get her to come in for coffee or something but she pretty much just flirted with me in the hallway."

 "She kicked me in the head."

 "I kicked you in the head," Sam added. "I wish I could do it again."

 "Maybe you'll get your chance. What else about her?"

 "Are we really doing this?" asked Sam. "Are you really trying to get this guy to like the girl you have a crush on?"

 Steve moved into the center lane, "He should like her if this is going to work at all."

 Sam sighed, "Fine. She's Peggy Carter's great niece."

 Bucky dropped his mouth open and then moved forward and grabbed Steve's shoulder. "I am not replacing Peggy with her niece. That's creepy and wrong."

 "Oh so Peggy was in on all this, was she?"

 "Of course she was," said Bucky. "It was her idea and Carters are not interchangeable, Steve."

 "I didn't know she was a Carter when I first started hitting on her."

 "But you know now. And I know. And--"

 "Buck, it's probably nothing you need to worry about anyway. We're wanted men and I don't see how that's going to stop even after we deal with your other Winter Soldiers. She's with the CIA; she can't get into a relationship with two wanted criminals."

 "Jesus," wondered Sam, "is this our life now?"

 Steve pulled the car into a spot in the parking garage, "We can talk about this later. We're here. Let's go see your recruit, Sam."


End file.
